1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative apparatus for positioning around the screen of a cathode ray tube and, more particularly, to position around the screen of the cathode ray tube, a strap which will accommodate decorative members secured to the strap with the decorative members extending outwardly from the strap.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, it is well known that many adults and children perceive computers as complex and intimidating. Making the computer appear friendlier would remove the fear and hostility many children and adults have toward computers.
Generally children have short attention spans and only become seriously motivated to engage in activities that excite their imagination. Parents today are seeking ways to provide their children with the skills that will benefit them later in life. Parent's often desire to motivate their children to acquire these skills at a very young age. Children do not understand that they are developing skills, but rather see only the impersonal apparatus with which they must associate. This is particularly true with younger children.
Stuffed toys are well known in the prior art for use as playthings by children and adults. They are designed to appeal to children and adults, and thereby encourage their use as playthings. They are not designed to encourage the use of other objects. There have been few attempts to use the prior art with computers to reduce the fear associated with their use.
As evidenced by the small number of prior art patents for such use, efforts are continuing to improve the use of stuffed toys. Consider, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,971 to Isaac Hazen relating to combination handbag and toy, container and figurine, or the like; U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,378 to Sharon Cusimano relating to a stuffed figure having positionable arms; U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,580 to Charles Middleton, Jr. relating to adjustable video monitor cabinet; U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,196 to Frederick Fortune and Timothy Bumb relating to a hand basket with attached toy; U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,089 to James Lee relating to life-like toy animal; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,998 to Bobby Y. Oh relating to stuffed anatomical members.
The Oh patent uses plush stuffed anatomical members for mounting on a cathode ray tube computer monitor or a like object to make the object less intimidating to children and therefore to encourage its use by children. The stuffed anatomical members may include a head member, two arm members, and two feet members. Each member is detachably secured to the object using hook and loop fasteners.
The Oh device has a practical deficiency. This deficiency involves the method of attaching the objects to the monitor. The Oh device requires that a plurality of hook and loop fastener mating surfaces be attached to the surface of the monitor. These fasteners must be permanently attached. The user is unable to remove the fasteners with out some damage to the surface of the monitor. Removal of the fasteners leaves the user with an unpleasant looking monitor surface.
As will become evident, nothing in the prior art provides the benefits and advantages attendant with the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for positioning around the screen of a cathode ray tube comprising, a cylindrical strap of a flexible material having a circumference to be positioned around the upper surface, lower surface and side surfaces of a cathode ray tube. The strap is adjacent the screen end of the cathode ray tube. The strap has a horizontal axis that extends through the center of the screen of the cathode ray tube. The strap assumes a generally rectangular configuration when placed around the screen. A flap extends downward a short distance from the upper edge of the upper extent of the strap. A pile-type fastener is secured to the central extent of the flap in a vertical orientation. A pocket is attached to at least one vertical extent of the strap on the side adjacent the screen of the cathode ray tube. An adjustable structure is in a diametrically opposed position from the flap in the lower extent of the strap. The strap having placed on to it a replaceable decorative means supportable by the pocket and the pile-type fastener of the flap of the strap.
Another object of this invention is to facilitate the positioning and adjustment of the decorative structures onto the cathode ray tube.
Another object of this invention is to position a friendship inducing structure around the screen of a cathode ray tube that promotes usage and allows the user to remove the apparatus without permanent damage.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.